Parks and Ninja
by SwimmerNinja13
Summary: When Kai falls into a pit in lot 42 and breaks both his legs, Nya decides to take it up with her local government. Join Nya and the rest of the team as they create a Parks and recreation department and try to build a park on the pit. (Inspired by the tv show Parks and Recreation but with a very different spin)


**Hey everyone! So, I'm sure everyone has been thinking that the next thing the Ninjago fandom needs is a Parks and Recreation spinoff. All kidding aside, I've been watching parks and recreation with my family, and for some reason, I thought it would be a good idea to write a Ninjago fanfic about it. Why? I don't know, but here we are. Please enjoy! Also, all of this is narrated by Nya unless stated otherwise. Takes place after hunted.**

It was a beautiful day in Ninjago City. The sun was shining. The breeze was blowing. The view from the pit in lot 42 was stunning.

Unfortunately, my stupid brother thought he saw one of his fans on the other side of the pit. He was wrong by the way, just proves how egotistical he can be. So, what does he decide to do? He walks straight into the pit and falls down first spinjitzu master knows how far and broke both his legs.

That was a week ago. Today, I'm attending Ninjago City's public forum with Jay in order to address the problem which is the pit in lot 42.

City hall. It large, it's an eyesore. It's an area which no ninja has gone before until today. I had no idea how stuffy this building was. The council room is far too big. Myself and Jay included, there are only ten people in here.

"Good evening everyone. I'm Ronin Swanson, director of this public forum."

"Wow, I didn't know Robin got a job at city council," Jay whispered to me.

Ronin cleared his throat, "Now, I hope we can all agree that government is stupid and should be destroyed. I'd like to get this forum over with as quickly as possible, so if you all could please state your complaints quickly, we can all get back to our livelihoods by six. Thank you. Now who wants to have their complaints shut down first?"

Surprise, surprise, no one moved. Gosh, this is going to take forever. I actually thought we'd deal with someone who cared about Ninjago City and the people in it. Guess I was wrong.

Finally, some elderly lady got the nerve to step up to the microphone, "Hi. I'm Imogen. I live in the west sector. I've filed a noise complaint several times, but nobody seems to have gotten it. This annoying little boy keeps playing his drums when I'm trying to sleep, and I want you to make him stop it."

Ronnie rolled his eyes, "Ma'am, at what time does he play his drums."

"Well at six thirty every night," Imogen tossed her hands in the air, "He just has no respect for the rest of us trying to sleep or for city code!"

"Ma'am, quiet hours in the west sector begin at ten. This neighbor is in no violation of code. Get some ear plugs," Ronin sighed, "Who's next?"

So the next few people went, each complaint rejected as quickly and harshly as the first. I'd never admit it, but I was getting nervous. The pit in lot 42 was a serious problem. How many more people would get hurt before someone fixed this?

"Hi. I'm Nya, I'd like to file a complaint about the pit on lot 42. My brother fell into it last week and broke both his legs," I spoke into the microphone. I looked back at Jay in his seat, and he gave me a thumbs up. Besides voting, this has been my only involvement in government.

"Well Nya, it would seem that your complaint should be given to someone in parks and recreation."

"Great!" I exclaimed, "Who should I speak with then?"

"That's the problem. Due to some rather hearty budget cuts, the parks and recreation department no longer exists, but on the bright side, it was a waste, and now taxpayers save money," Ronin replied.

"Ronin, the parks department is not a waste. It's what protects people from falling into dangerous pits on empty lots! You should be ashamed of yourself for cutting it!" I yelled. This was ridiculous! How could Ronin just cut an entire sector of government?

Another woman in the audience stood up and joined me at the microphone, "Hi, I'm Claire. I agree with Nya on this. Ever since parks and recreation shut down, there haven't been any lifeguards at Ninjago City Aquatic Center. Somebody is bound to get hurt. And to make matters worse, security is down. Some group of preteens have been sneaking in and wrecking havoc in the swim coach's office."

I leaned into the Mic, "This needs to stop! Bring back our parks and recreation department!"

Several people in the room applauded. This Claire girl and I grinned at each other.

Ronin chuckled, "Wow! That was definitely the most passionate thing I've ever seen in a public forum. Tell you what, if you two can start a volunteer parks committee and keep it going until the end of the fiscal year, I'll do my best to get you funding for your parks department again, and you two can officially work as pawns in our stupid government."

"Thank you Ronin!" I was practically jumping up and down, "We won't fail you."

"Your excitement to participate civically already has. Now get out of here!" Ronin barked.

Claire and I high fived, "Let's go start a Parks department and build a park!"

 **Well, I hope you all enjoyed. For those of you who have watched Parks and Recreation, I'm sure you've already realized that my story is not going to be just like the show, although building a park on lot 42 is going to be a pretty big plot point.**

 **Here are the characters that each ninja/ side character represents from the actual show:**

 **Nya: Leslie Knope**

 **Jay: Ben Wyatt**

 **Kai: Andy Dwyer**

 **Lloyd: Tom Haverford**

 **Zane: Mark Brendanowicz**

 **Cole: Chris Traegar**

 **Skylor: April Ludgate**

 **Pixal: Donna Meagel**

 **Ronin: Ron Swanson**

 **Dareth: Jerry Gurgich**

 **Claire (oc, I needed another female character): Ann Parkins**

 **All other characters will be playing themselves. Also, side note: this story is all designed to fit into the Ninjago Canon. The ninja are still ninjas in this, they just happen to all be working for the local government also. Honestly, let's face it, they all need some income anyway, since I'm sure they don't get paid much.**

 **Anyway, happy Halloween! Have a great day!**

 **#God's Not Dead!**


End file.
